Edd Meets Gravity Falls
by Abbiqueen76
Summary: The boys were going to Matt's family for reunion. But something's not right. They went to Gravity Falls and they met the crew of The Mystery Shack. Together, they will find out they either get back on the bus or Matt will never seen his family again.


**DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Eddsworld and Gravity Falls. Like the previous fanfic, Eddsworld is now owned by Edd Gould's family and YouTube and Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Herisch and Disney Animation Television. I think the idea when I wrote Tord's Revenge. I thought this was a best idea I ever had in my FanFiction career. So I decided to wrote this. I seen Eddsworld just a couple weeks ago and I didn't know that Edd Gould died like 4 years ago. I felt sorry for him and the series. Also, Gravity Falls ended just 10 days after** my **birthday. I'm tired enough the sad news during my birthday month between 2015 and 2016. So I wanted to get a better one in 2017. So I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. RIP: Edd Gould.**

It was morning somewhere in England. The boys had breakfast together. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, toasts, and cereal. Okay, the boy's names Edd, Tom and Matt. Edd was wearing a green hoodie. Tom was wearing blue hoodie and his eyes were black with no pupils. Matt was wearing purple hoodie with a green jacket and he loves looking at mirrors. So they lived in the house in the neighborhood. Edd grabs a cereal with milk from the fridge. Matt got excited news.

"Guys, I got surprised!" Matt said and comes to the kitchen. "Uh, what is it?" Edd said and he looks at him while pouring a milk in his bowl. "We're going on a trip to America." Matt said and he brought flying tickets to Edd and Tom. "We been to America before." Tom said and he sighed. "Nope, this time. I've having a family reunion in Oregon." Matt said. "Oregon? I never been here before." Edd said and stills pouring. "I hadn't seen my family like 5 or 6 years." Matt said and he's emotional. "That's okay Matt, we still go to America and we will see your family." Edd said and he pats on Matt's back.

"Oh okay, let's go. We can skip breakfast and go to America." Matt said and Matt and Edd runs to outside. Tom looks disgust at the bowl of cereal. So afterwards they went to the airport. And after hours of sitting there doing nothing on the plane till they arrive at Idaho and they took on the bus. And after 4 days of traveling though states. They were finally at Oregon, but something is not right.

They were arrive at the ordinary town that wasn't even normal. There's something even weird to this historic town too. As the bus leaves, the boys wasn't in the right place. "Uh guys, Matt where is your family lived?" Edd said while they at the bus station. "I believe it was at Klamath Falls where my parents usually lived." Matt explian the answer. "Well, the sign says it's Gravity Falls!" Edd said and he pointed a sign. "Let's check it out then." Tom said. "Tom no, we need to see this place was safe or not. Otherwise we're supposed to go Klamath Falls. Let's try again tonight." Edd said and Tom and Edd begin to fight.

"Guys, no. We need to check this place out. Tom was right." Matt said and that makes Tom a innocent smile. "Alright fine, we could go to check that place." Edd said and they began to walk to explore the town. Pretty much nice people and wooden buildings. But the boys enter the woods and sawed the Tourist Trap, known as the Mystery Shack. "Uh what is that place?" Edd said. "Let's check the place out." Tom said. "Do think it is a good idea to see this old house?" Matt confuse and afraid of the tourist trap. "Matt, don't be shy, let's check it out." Edd said and they went tip toes quietly to the tourist trap.

They enter the gift shop and they thought it was a scariest place in the entire town. But turns out it's just a normal museum. "It isn't seems to be bad in here." Edd said in the optimistic way. "I love that place too." Matt said with a positive way. " I hate it here, it's supposed to be a tourist trap. But just a stupid museum." Tom said and felt disappointed. But the smoke comes and fades away. The old man with a black suit with a red tie, a red hat with screwdriver or something and glasses. They look afraid of him. "Who you think this museum was stupid?" The old man said in the anger way because of what Tom said in his reaction. And they stand back of him because they thought they were kick out of the tourist trap.

 **To Be Continued...?**


End file.
